narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakura Aikawa
Aikawa Bakura (獏良 相川, Bakura Aikawa) is a Chunin-level ninja hailed from the village of Amegakure. He acquired the Royal Title for a Swordsman after obtained his own legendary weapon and gained the title Storm Blade King (嵐の刃帝, Arashi no ha Mikado) after mastered the weapon. Appearance Aikawa is not too short neither too tall for a growing teenager. He has a short and spiky blonde hair reaching his eyebrows. He can be easily recognized by his heterochromia iridus, though barely visible due to the color of his right eye is grey and left eye is deep green. His casual outfit consists of white scarf, red jacket, black pants and golden-black boot. He is usually seen wearing a lot of clothes and basically covering every part of his body because afraid of cold weather. Personality Aikawa is a carefree guy, just like his brother. He also cares about his family very much, as he missed his parent and siblings when he was traveling. Apart from that, he is a very impetuous young man, as shown that he left his village and clan to travel without permission from his family. It is notable that he is addicted to blades since he was a kid. His addiction towards blades causes him to collect and keep all the blades he found and encountered. Besides, he would put his own life in line to protect his favorite blade without hesitation. He also adopted a strange behavior; wearing a lot of clothes despite the weather is hot. Background Early Life Aikawa was born as the son of Third Leader of Bakura Clan, Bakura Yōhei and one of the best swordswoman in the ninja world, Bakura Ayaka into the Bakura Clan. He was the seventh child of Yōhei and second child of Ayaka. Despite he has a talented brother, he failed to master everything that he wants to learn when he was young. Thus, he rarely able to gain attention from his father. He was very weak in physical ability during young age to the extent of not capable to lift a moderate size stone. He never won a single fight during childhood, except his elder brother who pretended to have defeated by him. When he was ten, he barely graduated from the Ninja Academy. However, his passion granted him to pass the Chunin Exams at age eleven and succeeded on activating Storm Release and mastered Denkiseigyo, the Hiden Jutsu of Bakura Clan. Upon realization that he was too weak, he left the clan and village when he was merely eleven, supported by the divorced of his parent. He decided to travel around the world to study and learn new things in order to become a successful shinobi and not a burden for his clan and family without his family permission. He started to sharpen his swordplay along his journey. Solely a year he trained, he became very famous; gained the top title of swordsman at the age of twelve or thirteen. In his journey, he met tons of strong swordsmen but his genius swordplay easily disposed everyone of them. His expertise in swordplay attracted the attention of a top swordsmen team, Gladius. Aikawa defeated one of the members and his achievement earned him the spot in the team. At some point, he found a sacred Regalia, known as Legendary Weapon during his travel around the Ninja World and this earned him the Royal Title for a warrior, Prince-level Swordsman. After a few years, he gained the King-level Swordsman title as he mastered his own regalia. Abilites Kenjutsu Aikawa is a genius swordsman since he was born. However, nobody discover his talent until he started his own journey. His swordplay totally outshone every other swordsmen, including the "Blade King", Kaminari Tensai. He gained the royal Title for a warrior, Prince as he acquired his own Regalia (legendary weapon) and became a King after he mastered the weapon. With only one swing from his sacred weapon, Emperor Whirlhawk, the force produced could easily split apart a huge boulder. Storm Release He is not an expert of Storm Release but still capable of using it. However, his poor chakra control makes him rarely uses the bloodline during combat. He could barely fire a proper Storm Beam amidst the battle. Quotes *(To Bakura Yuri) "I will surpass you with my own hand." *(To Kaminari Tensai) "Blade King ? You are nothing but disgrace of swordsmen." Stats Trivia *The character named after the Dear Boy main character. *"Aikawa" (相川) mean Phase and River and "Bakura" (獏良) mean tapir and auspicious. *According to the Yuri Databook: **Aikawa wishes to fight Yuri, his brother. **Aikawa's favorite hobby is drawing. **Aikawa's favorite dish is Sushi. Credits *©Bakura Aikawa article and some skill are created by Bakurayuri. (Copyright) Category:Bakura Clan Category:Male Category:Characters who's blood type is O Category:King-level Swordsman Category:Gladius Category:King-level Swordsman Category:Regalia Possessor Category:Storm Release User